My heart belongs to you
by Nobody Owens
Summary: Les autres étaient tous partis chasser. Nous étions donc seuls dans la maison. Pour toute la nuit. Et s'ils s'aimaient depuis le début? Auraient-ils le droit d'être heureux? Carlisle x Edward


**MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU.**

_Voili voilou ma première fic yaoi sur Twilight. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, alors n'hésiter pas à reviewer. Sachez juste, braves gens, qu'une suite st déjà en cours, mais si cette histoire ne plaît à personne, je ne la publierai pas. S'il vous plaîîîîîît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. _

Les autres étaient tous partis chasser. Nous étions donc seuls dans la maison. Pour toute la nuit.

Je fixai Carlisle, qui avait lui aussi compris l'opportunité qu'offrait la situation. Je croisai son regard, et y décelais une pointe de gêne.

_Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose... Ce n'est pas le moment..._

« De quoi veux-tu parler, Carlisle ? »

Il détourna immédiatement le regard, comme un enfant pris en faute.

_De rien. Ce n'est pas important. _

« Hum. Tu es sûr ? »

Je m'approchai de lui, mais il m'évita en faisant un écart vers la gauche.

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Edward..._

Une image traversa rapidement son esprit, mais je réussis à la capter avant qu'il ne la dissimule.

Moi. Nu.

Je souris.

« Tu en a pourtant envie, il me semble... »

Son regard croisa encore le mien, mais cette fois-ci toute trace de gêne avait disparue, ne laissant place qu'à de l'envie. Je me retrouvais alors aculé contre le mur le plus proche.

« Tu l'aura cherché. »

Et il m'embrassa furieusement, passionnément. Je gémis de bonheur et de soulagement. Cela m'avait tellement manqué. Son corps contre le mien. Sa langue dans ma bouche. Et bientôt lui en moi...

Presque un an. Presque un an que nous ne nous étions pas touché, que nous avions évité de nous retrouver seuls. Mais aujourd'hui... Tout ce temps à rattraper. Mille ans ne suffiraient pas. Alors une nuit...

Je revins brusquement au moment présent lorsque Carlisle passa une main dans mon pantalon et saisit min sexe tendu sous l'effet du désir. Je gémis une fois de plus, criant presque. Il m'embrassa encore, puis s'agenouilla devant moi.

« Non, non, non, Carlisle... Pas ça... Non... » demandais-je, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

Mais, bien évidemment, il ne m'écouta pas et embrassa ma verge.

« NGH ! Non, Carlisle... »

Il donna quelques coups de langue avant de me prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il commença alors à me tailler ce qui devait certainement être la pipe du siècle.

« Han, Carlisle, oui, ngh... Carlisle... Haaan ouiiii... »

Le rythme s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que je rapprochais de l'implosion.

« CARLISLE ! HAAAAN OUIIIII... NGH... CAR-CARLISLE ! OUI ! »

Je me déversais dans sa bouche sur ces mots. Je me laissait ensuite glisser contre le mur, tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres avec un regard gourmand et pervers.

« Je... te... hais... » dis-je, le souffle court.

« Il ne fallait pas me chercher, Edward. »

Je l'embrassais puis laissais ma main descendre le long de son torse et de son ventre jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon. Je défis la ceinture et commençais à le caresser à travers son boxer. Je le sentis qui se crispait, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer. Je souris contre ses lèvres puis m'arrachais à contrecœur de son étreinte. Il me lança un regard d'incompréhension, et j'entendis ses pensées tous aussi interrogatives que son regard. Je courus néanmoins jusqu'à ma chambre sans lui fournir d'explication. Je me saisis du lubrifiant, et redescendit aussi rapidement que j'étais monté pour retrouver mon vampire préféré.

_Oh... Je vois..._

« Ça pourrait nous être utile, non ? »

_Certainement, oui... _

Je me rapprochais de lui en frémissant de désir. Appuyé sur ses mains, il me regardait avec envie. Un sourire gentiment moqueur ornait ses lèvres tandis qu'un rayon de lune faisait doucement briller sa peau d'albâtre. Il était tellement beau, tellement parfait.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Et lui non plus, visiblement. Une érection conséquente déformait son pantalon, et son regard était noir d'envie.

Alors, sans hésitation, je retirais mon pantalon et mon boxer, m'enduisit fébrilement les doigts de lubrifiant et commençait à me préparer pour Carlisle. Je fermais les yeux. Etant insensible à la douleur, je ne ressentais que l'immense plaisir que cela me procurait. Carlisle grogna.

_Trop beau... Mon Dieu... Il est bien trop beau... Ngh... Edward..._

Je rouvris les yeux. Mon amant se masturbait avec le lubrifiant en me regardant. Il croisa mon regard, puis saisit ma main avant de me tirer jusqu'au canapé. Je m'y allongeais, et il replia mes jambes, ses doigts chatouillant mon entrée. Il m'embrassa, puis murmura :

« Je t'aime, Edward, je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Tu - tu le penses à chaque fois que tu me vois... » répondis-je la voix tremblante. « Le plus important, c'est que toi... Toi, tu n'oublies pas que je t'aime... »

Il sourit, d'un sourire tendre et sincère qui aurait affolé mon cœur s'il battait encore. Je le lui rendis, heureux. Je l'aimais tellement.

« Je t'aime, Carlisle. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. »

Et il me pénétra, doucement, lentement. Je gémis. C'était si bon. Je l'embrassai, encore et encore, ne me lassant jamais. Puis je dû m'accrochais à ses épaules pour ne pas perdre totalement pied.

« OUI ! CARLISLE ! NGH ! PLUS FORT, PLUS FORT ! OUI... HAAAAN... »

Carlisle, qui était plus... réservé, disons, ne criait pas, mais ses pensées étaient bien assez explicites et me contentaient parfaitement.

« CARLISLE ! CARLISLE ! ENCORE, OUI ! HAAAAAN CARLIIIIISLE ! »

_Edwaaaaard... ngh..._

Je me libérais entre nos deux corps moites, tandis qu'il faisiat de même en moi.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, haletants. Nous restâmes alors silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, en tentant de retrouver nos esprits. Puis je brisais enfin le silence :

« Tu sais, Carlisle... Je ne pense pas que nous puissions continuer comme ça... »

De quoi veux-tu parler, Edward ?

« Tu le sais très bien. De nous deux, de ce que l'on fait, de ce que l'on _est_... On ne pourra pas faire semblant durant toute l'éternité. Je t'aime, Carlisle, et j'aime quand tu me touches, quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me fais l'amour... Quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes... Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit d'être heureux ? »

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis je perçus enfin sa réponse dans le flot tumultueux de ses pensées :

_Je... Je n'ai pas envie que Esmée et Bella souffre par ma faute... _

« Et... et moi, alors ? Cela ne te fais rien que je souffre ? Tu t'en fiche ? »

Je regrettais immédiatement mes mots. J'aurais voulu les rattraper afin qu'ils ne franchissent jamais mes lèvres. Je regrettais d'avoir abordé le sujet. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais remis ça sur le tapis au lieu de profiter des quelques heures de bonheur qu'on voulait bien nous accorder, à moi et à Carlisle ?

Mais j'en avais assez. Assez de faire semblant et de me comporter comme si _nous deux_ n'existait pas. Assez de me contrôler chaque minute pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser furieusement.

Il s'était levé, me laissant seul dans l'immense canapé.

« Comment... comment oses-tu dire ça ? Comment oses-tu même le penser ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Ex... excuse-moi, Carlisle... Je- » tentais-je de m'expliquer en m'asseyant.

« Comment peux-tu croire que je me fiche de ce qu'il t'arrive ? Alors que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux ? »

« Carlisle... je t'aime _tellement_... » murmurais-je, les yeux baissés.

Il me regarda, puis s'assit à mes côtés. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, et planta son regard dans le mien avant de murmurer :

« Je t'aime aussi fort que tu m'aime. Si ce n'est plus... »

Et il embrassa chastement mes lèvres. A peine un effleurement, alors que mon corps réclamait tellement plus. Je souris contre ses lèvres. Puis, sans lâcher mes mains, il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Une fois arrivés, il ferma la porte derrière lui, et m'assit sur l'imposant meuble en acajou. Il m'embrassa encore. Et je l'embrassais encore. Toute la nuit. Jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre...

...

...

Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube vinrent éclairer les pièces silencieuses, nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le divan de ma chambre, contemplant les ombres mouvantes des arbres sur le mur. Je me levais difficilement, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais aucune envie de _le_ quitter.

Carlisle soupira, et m'imita. Il fallait que nous nous douchions, rangions la maison et aérions les pièces afin que les autres ne se doutent de rien à leur retour.

_Hum... Tu n'as qu'à aller te doucher. Je vais commencer à ranger en bas... Partout, en fait. _

Je souris faiblement et hochais la tête pour lui signifier mon accord. Je pris donc des affaires propres dans mon armoire avant de me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Carlisle ne dit rien. Je sentais cependant son regard sur ma nuque.

_Tu sais, j'aimerai beaucoup venir avec toi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Ou alors, c'en est une trop bonne, je ne sais pas..._

Je me retournai, et revint sur mes pas. J'embrassai Carlisle tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Carlisle. Tellement, tellement fort. »

Avant que ses yeux ne me fassent perdre tout contenance, je me dirigeais résolument vers la salle de bain et fermais la porte derrière moi. Je m'appuyais au chambranle, et écoutais les pensées de mon amant.

Son désir était toujours là, intact, supplantant toute pensée différente (et cohérente). Comme le mien, d'ailleurs. Il s'efforçait de repousser les images liées à notre si douce nuit.

Ça allait être dur, comme à chaque fois. Je crois bien que c'était pire avant qu'après. Notre envie était décuplée car pas totalement assouvie, et nos souvenirs tellement présents qu'il était dur de résister. Puis, au fil des jours, nous parvenions à nous contrôler. Même si chaque instant était propice à un relâchement. C'était tellement atroce d'avoir l'objet de ses désirs à portée de main sans pouvoir y toucher.

Mais je sentais que, bizarrement, aujourd'hui, cela allait être plus difficile encore que d'habitude. Carlisle luttait violemment contre ses instincts pour ne pas céder à la tentation et venir dans la salle de bains. Quant à moi, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas descendre le rejoindre.

J'entrais enfin dans la douche, et entendis mon vampire se crispait lorsqu'il perçut le bruit de la douche. Il essaya de contrôler ses pensées, mais des images fort peu catholiques défilèrent tout de même devant ses yeux. Et les miens. Je soufflais, et tentais de me concentrer sur autre chose.

_Désolé, Edward... C'est plus fort que moi. _

« Je sais, je sais... » chuchotais-je tout bas.

_Excuse-moi, vraiment. _

« Il n'y a rien à excuser, idiot. C'est naturel. »

_Hum. Je suppose que oui. _

Je me lavais ensuite rapidement et me rhabillais sur le même tempo. Je sortis de la pièce, et croisais Carlisle qui attendait sur le palier. Nous nous arrêtâmes, dos à dos.

« Si tu pouvais... ouvrir les fenêtres, s'il te plaît. » dit-il d'une voix apparemment calme, mais je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Ses pensées avaient dangereusement déviées après _Si tu pouvais_.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Cependant, je ne bougeais pas, et lui non plus. Je murmurai :

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, Carlisle. »

_Je sais, Edward. Et tu dois certainement savoir que c'est également mon cas..._

« Oh, oui, je le sais. » répondis-je en esquissant un sourire amusé.

_Désolé de t'imposer mes pensées un peu... hum... tu comprends..._

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Carlisle. Si tu entendais les miennes... »

_Ça va être compliqué, aujourd'hui. _

« Oui, énormément. »

_Je crois que je vais aller me doucher. _

« D'accord. Je vais aller ouvrir les fenêtres. »

...

...

Une heure plus tard, le reste du clan Cullen revint à la maison. Bella se jeta immédiatement dans mes bras, et Esmé rejoignit Carlisle d'un pas vif. Quant à nous, nous fixions des points diamétralement opposés. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se passait si jamais nous nous regardions...

Carlisle était tellement naturel, et calme malgré la situation... Je l'enviais, car ce n'était absolument pas mon cas. J'étais tendu, et étonnement triste. Jasper me lança un drôle de regard en percevant mes émotions. je m'efforçais donc de les camoufler en essayant de m'intéresser à la conversation. Ce qui fut, dans l'ensemble, un assez cuisant échec. Je ne pensais qu'à Carlisle.

Nous entrâmes ensuite, investissant le salon dans lequel s'étaient passées, eh bien, pas mal de choses.

_Je t'aime, Edward, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi. _

« Moi aussi, Carlisle. » chuchotais-je.

Bella me lança un regard interrogateur, ainsi qu'Alice. Mais je les ignorais délibérément et rit à une plaisanterie d'Emmett, regardant toujours Carlisle du coin de l'œil.


End file.
